gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot: Redux
Crash Bandicoot: Redux is an action-adventure platform video game developed by Naughty Dog and published by Sony Computer Entertainment exclusively for the PlayStation 4. The game is widely considered to be a reboot of the series and takes place in a new continuity. The story follows the titular character Crash Bandicoot and his sister Coco as they attempt to stop an ancient spirit named Uka Uka from unearthing a group of mystical gemstones that can bestow powerful but dangerous abilities to those who have them in their possession. Crash and Coco are aided by another ancient spirit named Aku Aku, who resides with a tribal mask. Along the way, the trio discover that Uka Uka has allied himself with a maniacal scientist named Neo Cortex and his army of minions, who all begin their own reigns of terror across the world with the unearthed gemstones. Gameplay Crash Bandicoot: Redux is an action-adventure video game with platform elements. The game retains the formula found in its predacessors, but has improved components that make the game more optimal. The player can control a multitude of characters, with Crash and Coco being the main duo. As the player progresses, they will unlock other characters that can prove useful when backtracking or attempting full completion of unfinished levels. The game has a total of 185 levels, with the objective of each level varying. However, the unanimous goal for each set of levels is to find a preset amount of crystals, which serve as gateways to the next sets. Crates *'TNT Crate' - An explosive crate that, if jumped on, will trigger a 3 second countdown before it blows up. The crate can also instantaneously explode if directly attacked. *'? Crate' - A common crate that contains a copious amount of Wumpa fruit. The crate may also contain an Aku Aku mask or an extra life on rare occasions. *'Nitro Crate' - A highly dangerous crate that will explode if touched. *'Aku Aku Crate' - A crate that contains an Aku Aku mask, which gives the player an extra chance if hit or otherwise damaged. If the player destroys three Aku Aku crates in a row without losing any masks, the player will become temporarily invincible. *'Checkpoint Crate' - A crate which grants the player a checkpoint status. If the player dies, they will respawn at the unfolded crate. *'Time Crate' - A crate that only appears in the time trial mode of a level. These type of crates freeze the timer, giving the player a momentary advantage during a time attack. Collectibles *'Crystal '- Acquired after completing a level. *'Gem' - Acquired after destroying all crates in a level. *'Colored Gem' *'Relic' - Acquired after beating a level in the fastest time possible. **'Sapphire Relic' - Obtained after finishing a level under a preset time limit. **'Gold Relic' - Obtained after beating the time limit set after earning the Sapphire Relic. **'Platinum Relic' - Obtained after beating the time limit set after earning the Gold Relic. *'Jade' - Acquired after finishing a level without dying once. *'Opal Stone' - Acquired after finishing a level in which the player defeated all of the enemies. Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Video Games Category:Crash Category:Sony Category:Naughty Dog